1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation detection module, a printed circuit board, and a radiological imaging apparatus. More particularly, it relates to a radiation detection module, a printed circuit board, and a radiological imaging apparatus using semiconductor detection elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a radiation detector for detecting radiation such as γ-rays, there has been the semiconductor radiation detector including semiconductor detection elements. Here, the semiconductor detection elements are composed of a semiconductor material such as CdTe (cadmium telluride), CdZnTe (cadmium zinc tellurium), TlBr (thallium bromide), or GaAs (gallium arsenide). In each semiconductor detection element, electric charges, which are generated by the interaction between the radiation and the semiconductor material, are converted into electrical signals. As a result of this, the semiconductor radiation detector using the semiconductor detection elements has the following feature: Namely, as compared with the radiation detector using a scintillator, the semiconductor radiation detector exhibits a higher conversion efficiency into the electrical signals, and allows implementation of the further downsizing.
The semiconductor radiation detector includes the above-described semiconductor detection elements and electrodes formed on both sides of each semiconductor detection element. Applying a direct-current high voltage between these respective electrodes allows the electric charges to be extracted out of the electrodes as the electrical signals. Here, the electric charges are generated when the radiation such as X-rays or γ-rays has entered the inside of each semiconductor detection element.
When using the semiconductor radiation detector for a medical radiation imaging apparatus (i.e., radiological imaging apparatus), the semiconductor radiation detector is connected onto the wiring board, thereby forming a radiation detection unit (refer to, e.g., JP-A-2003-84068 (Paragraph 0024, FIG. 3)). Also, a proposal has been made concerning a technology where a plurality of semiconductor radiation detectors are arranged on a radiation-detector support plate (refer to, e.g., JP-A-2003-167058 (Paragraphs 0020 to 0021, FIG. 3)).